Une vie heureuse
by mathilde14
Summary: L'OS se passe après la prise de la Bastille. Olympe croit que Ronan est mort, elle se réfugie chez son père, peu de temps après elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte de Ronan. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que Ronan est toujours vivant et se repose chez Desmoulins. Quand Ronan se rétablit, il va faire un tour dans la ville et croise Olympe.


Une heure après la prit de la bastille, Olympe était toujours dans les bras de Ronan, qui était inconscient. Solène, la sœur de Ronan, et Camille Desmoulins était à côté d'elle. Ils avaient tous les trois perdu le même être cher. Quelques minutes après, le père d'Olympe arrive près de sa fille, qui pleurait et la prend dans ses bras.

Père d'Olympe : Il faut le laisser partir maintenant.

Il emmène Olympe dans sa petite maison. Pendant ce temps, Solène et Desmoulins étaient toujours auprès de Ronan, quand soudain il entend une personne respirer, ils se regardent et regarde Ronan, il était choqué qu'il se mette à bouger. Desmoulins se précipite vers lui.

Desmoulins : La balle n'a pas touché le cœur, il faut vite l'emmener chez moi pour qu'un médecin enlève la balle.

Solène : D'accord.

Ils se mettent en route pour la maison des Desmoulins. Une fois, chez Desmoulins, un médecin vient enlever la balle de Ronan.

Le médecin : J'ai enlevé la balle, il devrait se réveiller dans cinq ou six jours.

Solène : Merci.

Le médecin s'en va, Solène rejoint son frère et veille sur lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Olympe était toujours triste. Elle était chez son père. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle vomissait et était fatiguée. Son père demande à un médecin de venir l'examiner. Le médecin arrive.

Médecin : Bonjour, mademoiselle du Puget.

Olympe : Bonjour, docteur.

Le médecin l'examine pendant quelque temps.

Médecin : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Olympe : Oui.

Médecin : Est-ce que vous avez eu un amant.

Olympe : Oui, pourquoi ?

Médecin : Il se pourrait que vous soyez enceinte.

Olympe se mit à penser à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Ronan après les funérailles du Dauphin.

Olympe : Merci, docteur.

Le médecin s'en va. Olympe resté coucher dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Ronan venait de se réveiller, il devait rester au lit le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Solène était là pour l'aider.

Un mois passe, Olympe était contente d'être enceinte Ronan, elle se dit qu'une partie de lui sera toujours elle. Elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de son père, qui avait été heureux quand lui a appris qu'il allait être grand-père. Ils vont toutes les semaines au marché. Comme, il commençait à faire froid, Olympe se couvre bien en chaude robe qui laisse apparaitre son ventre qui commençait à grossir et une cape.

Quant à Ronan, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il était content d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés. Il lui avait promis que dès qu'il retrouverait Olympe, ils partiraient tous les trois sur leurs terres. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, juste pour aller à l'imprimerie où il travaillait.

Deux semaines plus tard, Olympe était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil. Comme il faisait beau, malgré le froid, elle décide de sortir prendre l'air.

Olympe : Père, je sors.

Père d'Olympe : D'accord, fais attention.

Olympe : Promis.

Elle met sa cape puis sort dehors. Elle se dirige vers le jardin des Tuileries.

Ronan décide d'aller se promener.

Ronan : Solène, tu veux aller, te promener ?

Solène : Oui, on y va.

Ronan met la veste que Desmoulins lui avait prêtée et Solène, une cape que lui avait donnée Lucile, la femme de Camille Desmoulins. Ils se mettent en route. Ils s'arrêtent dans le même parc qu'Olympe. Ils s'assoient. Ils regardent les gens. Ils restaient ainsi quelque temps. Ils décident de rentrer. Ils se lèvent.

Olympe commençait à avoir froid. Elle décide de rentrer. En marchant, elle rentre dans deux personnes.

Olympe : Désolé.

Elle lève la tête et elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. C'était Ronan et Solène. Ronan était très content de la revoir.

Olympe : Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois vivant.

Ronan : Je suis bien vivant.

Olympe : Comment ? Je t'ai vu mourir, dans mes bras.

Ronan : J'étais juste inconscient. J'ai repris connaissance une semaine plus tard.

Olympe ne savait pas quoi dire. Solène regarde Olympe et voit son ventre un peu gonflé.

Solène : Olympe, tu attends un enfant ?

Olympe : Oui.

Ronan était un peu surpris.

Solène : Qui est le père ?

Elle connaissait un peu la réponse. Olympe regarde Ronan. Solène comprit tout de suite.

Solène : C'est super.

Ronan : Elle n'a pas dit le nom, comment tu peux savoir qui est le père de l'enfant d'Olympe.

Solène : C'est toi, le père, idiot.

Olympe sourit à la conversation du frère et de la sœur. Ronan regarde Olympe.

Ronan : C'est vrai ce que dit Solène.

Olympe : Oui, c'est vrai.

Solène cris de joie, elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle va être tata. Ronan embrasse Olympe, comme si la dispute et les mois séparés n'avaient jamais existé.

Ronan : Je suis trop content de t'avoir retrouvé et d'apprendre qu'on va être parents.

Olympe : Moi aussi.

Solène : Et moi, donc.

Ils se mettent à rigoler.

Olympe : Ça vous dit qu'on aille chez mon père comme ça, on sera au chaud.

Ronan : Oui, maintenant, je te lâche plus.

Olympe : On y va.

Ils se mettent en chemin. Ils arrivent chez le père d'Olympe.

Olympe : Entrer.

Ils entrent dans la petite maison.

Olympe : Père, j'ai des personnes à te présenter.

Le père d'Olympe tourne la tête. Il eut un choc de voir Ronan en face de lui.

Olympe : Je sais, ça fait un choc.

Père d'Olympe : C'est vrai.

Ils vont s'asseoir pour qu'ils lui expliquent ce qui s'est passé depuis la prise de la bastille.

Olympe : Père, c'est Ronan, le père du bébé.

Père d'Olympe : D'accord.

Il regarde Ronan et Solène.

Père d'Olympe : Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous vivez où ?

Ronan : Moi, de même. On habite chez Camille Desmoulins et sa femme.

Père d'Olympe : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez habiter ici, tous les deux.

Olympe était étonné de la proposition de son père, mais heureuse aussi.

Ronan : Moi, je suis d'accord.

Solène : Moi aussi.

Père d'Olympe : D'accord, Ronan, tu dormiras avec Olympe et Solène dans la chambre supplémentaire.

Olympe sourit à Ronan.

Père d'Olympe : J'ai une question pour vous deux.

Olympe : Posez là.

Père d'Olympe : Que compter vous faire maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvé ?

Ronan : J'ai l'intention d'épouser votre fille puis j'aimerais que l'on aille vivre dans mon village en province pour élever tranquillement notre enfant.

Père d'Olympe : Ce que tu as dit me semble parfait. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma fille soit heureuse.

Ronan : Je vais aller chercher nos affaires avec Solène chez Desmoulins et on revient.

Père d'Olympe : Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Solène : Non, c'est bon, on n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires.

Ronan va embrasser Olympe.

Ronan : Je reviens vite.

Olympe : Promis ?

Ronan : Promis.

Ronan et Solène partent chercher leur affaire. Olympe va préparer la chambre d'invité pour Solène. Une heure après, Ronan et Solène reviennent chez le père d'Olympe. Olympe montre la chambre à Solène. Ronan va rejoindre le père d'Olympe dans le salon.

Ronan : Merci de nous héberger, monsieur.

Père d'Olympe : De rien. Je peux te poser une question ?

Ronan : Bien sûr.

Père d'Olympe : Tu as prévu d'épouser Olympe quand ?

Ronan : Le plus vite possible.

Le père d'Olympe alla chercher la bague qu'il avait offerte à la mère d'Olympe pour leur mariage.

Père d'Olympe : J'aimerais te donner la bague que j'ai offerte à la mère d'Olympe pour que tu lui passes au doigt d'Olympe.

Ronan : Merci monsieur.

Le père d'Olympe lui sourit. Ils continuaient de discuter. Olympe était en train de faire le dîner. Solène arrive pour l'aider.

Solène : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Olympe : Oui, je veux bien. Tu es bien installé.

Solène : Oui, très bien. Merci d'avoir accepté qu'on vienne habiter ici.

Olympe : De rien. Ça nous fait plaisir à mon père et à moi.

Solène : En plus, on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

Olympe : Exactement.

Elles continuent de parler en faisant à manger. Après avoir diné, ils vont se coucher. Ronan et Olympe discuté à allant dans la chambre d'Olympe.

Olympe : Tu voudras qu'on parte quand dans ton village ?

Ronan : Quand le bébé sera naît.

Olympe : D'accord.

Ronan prend son courage à deux mains et se met à genoux.

Ronan : Olympe du Puget, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Olympe : Oui.

Il lui passe la bague, que le père d'Olympe lui avait donnée, à son doigt. Ils se couchent sur le lit.

Olympe : Tu veux te marier quand ?

Ronan : Le mois prochain, ça te va ?

Olympe : Parfais.

Ils s'embrassent et se couchent.

Le lendemain, ils se rejoignent tous au salon pour le petit déjeuner.

Solène : Vous avez bien dormi ?

Olympe : On a très bien dormi, belle-sœur.

Solène : Belle-sœur ?

Olympe lui montra la bague à son doigt. Solène se lève et sert Olympe et Ronan dans ses bras.

Solène : Vous allez vous mariez, c'est super.

Père d'Olympe : Félicitation.

Ronan : Merci.

Olympe : Solène, tu voudras être mon témoin ?

Solène : Ça serait un honneur. Vous vous mariez quand ?

Ronan : Le mois prochain.

Le mois passe, Olympe accompagne Ronan à l'imprimerie avec Solène, puis elles allaient faire un tour dans le parc.

Solène : On devrait aller en ville pour voir les robes.

Olympe : C'est vrai. J'ai du mal à croire que dans une semaine, je me marie et que dans 3 mois, le bébé va naitre.

Solène : On y va.

Elles se mettent en route pour les boutiques. Elles regardent les robes de marié. Elles trouvent une robe toutes les deux. La robe d'Olympe était simple, elle était large pour son ventre. La robe de Solène était simple, rouge avec des volants.

Solène : On rentre.

Elles rentrent chez le père d'Olympe.

Olympe : Je vais ranger les robes dans ta chambre.

Solène : D'accord.

Olympe revient dans le salon.

Solène : Vous avez déjà choisis des prénoms ?

Olympe : Non, pas encore. Mais je pense que si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Batiste, comme votre père pour lui rendre hommage.

Solène : C'est très gentil de ta part. Et c'est une fille ?

Olympe : J'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ma mère, Marie.

Solène : Je suis sûr que Ronan sera d'accord par tes choix de prénom.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du mariage arrive. Olympe et Ronan se marie dans une petite église de Paris, il y avait Solène, le père d'Olympe, Camille Desmoulins et sa femme, Lucile.

Quelque jour après, Olympe commence à être très fatigué par sa grossesse, Ronan avait insisté pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'effort et qu'elle se repose. Solène l'aidait à faire les repas.

Deux mois plus tard, Olympe arrive à terme de sa grossesse. Une semaine, après elle donne naissance à une petite fille, qui s'appelait Marie. Solène est la marraine. Ronan avait décidé d'attendre que l'hiver soit passé pour retourner vivre dans son village avec sa famille. Marie dormait dans la chambre de ses parents.

Quand l'hiver est passé, Solène, Ronan, Olympe et leur fille partent pour la province. Le père d'Olympe leur fait la promesse de leur rendre visite souvent. Une fois arrivés, ils aménagent une chambre pour Marie. Olympe s'habitue vite au mode de vie et elle était heureuse d'avoir fait ce choix.

Un an plus tard, Olympe et Ronan parlent de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Marie. Deux mois plus tard, Olympe découvre qu'elle est, à nouveau, enceinte. Le père d'Olympe leur rend souvent visite avec toujours un cadeau pour sa petite fille. Solène s'était mariée avec un de leur voisin. Elle gardait souvent sa nièce. Quelques mois, plus tard, Olympe donne naissance à un garçon, Batiste.

Olympe et Ronan passent le reste de leur vie ensemble, toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, à élever leurs deux enfants et à garder leur neveu et leur nièce.


End file.
